


Nadchodzi zima

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ice, Sex, Winter, lampion, russian fairy tales - Freeform, russian folk, zima - Freeform, śnieżynka - Freeform, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Historyjka świąteczna i zimowa, nie dla wszystkich radosna, bo ktoś (coś?) porywa młodych mężczyzn w Lebanon, a Sam właśnie wyszedł pobiegać i nie wrócił... Dean, który jest tuż przed przyjęciem Piętna Kaina, szaleje z niepokoju i obwinia o wszystko kobietkę tworzącą lampiony, świece i inne rękodzieła. Czy słusznie?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Zaginięcie

Mała Mi (tak, sama z siebie przybrała imię małej, wrednej istotki z „Muminków” Tove Jansson, jako że czuła z nią silne pokrewieństwo dusz) z dumą popatrzyła na stojące przed nią, świeżo ukończone lampiony i przeciągnęła się, aż chrupnęło jej w karku. Była z siebie zadowolona. Co prawda, lampiony wcale nie były takie proste, na jakie wyglądały – wybranie szklanej bazy, położenie stonowanego tła szronu, dobranie motywu, klejenie, podkreślenie brokatem i pastą śniegową, lakierowanie, plus wykończenie sznureczkami i malutkimi dodatkami zabierały nieco czasu, ale efekt, jak zwykle, cieszył jej oczy.

Uwielbiała robić lampiony bożonarodzeniowe – schodziły ze sklepiku jak świeże bułeczki, chociaż nie gardziła też tymi wiosennymi, letnimi czy jesiennymi. Uważała, że o każdej porze roku miło jest zapalić świeczkę w szklanym pojemniczku i delektować się pełgającym ogienkiem i światłocieniem prześwitującym przez starannie dobrane obrazki – w tym wypadku zimowe pejzaże, choinki, śnieżynki, aniołki, ptaszki, mikołaje, rodziny skandynawskich skrzatów i świąteczne motywy z ostrokrzewem i jemiołą na czele. No, może latem postawione na zewnątrz lampioniki mogły przyciągać do siebie ćmy, które ginęły wówczas śmiercią tragiczną. Ale jakże piękną.

Z zimowych najbardziej kochała te z ośnieżonymi domkami z ciepło rozświetlonymi oknami, rozgwieżdżonym niebem nad dachami i śniegiem ścielącym się u drzwi, na którym do woli można było domalować choinki, bałwanki, zajączki, psy i koty, chyba, że ktoś zażyczyłby sobie watahy wygłodniałych wilków – w końcu klient nasz pan. A poważniej, wolała te słodsze wersje, bez krwi na śniegu. Jej chłopak, Nigel, też je lubił, przynajmniej nim zdradził ją z tą rudą zołzą, Arielką, pracującą w Sturbacksie na rynku. Cóż, widocznie słodycz podwójnej latte z posypką korzenną i dwoma łyżeczkami brązowego cukru przemówiła do niego silniej niż jej lampiony i świece. Mogła to zrozumieć, dlaczego nie, ale z tym większą radością tuż przed świętami podarowała mu wyjątkowy, magiczny lampion – możnaby rzec, lampion baśniowy. Chyba przypadł mu do gustu…

*

Sam wyszedł pobiegać i zaginął. Tych kilka słów wydawało się prostymi i jednoznacznymi, gdy tymczasem Dean obracał je w myślach na wszystkie możliwe strony, nie mogąc przestać, jak wtedy, kiedy boli nas ząb, a my nie możemy się opanować, by nie dotknąć go koniuszkiem języka i sprawdzić, czy nadal boli. Bolało.

Sam, jego młodszy brat, wyszedł rano, by pobiegać – miał na tym punkcie prawdziwego hopla, i nie wrócił do Bunkra. Nie, żeby ostatnimi czasy spędzali ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu – raczej mijali się w przelocie jak dwie ryby najeżki, nie wiadomo, która bardziej nadęta i kolczasta, ale poranne bieganie Sama było pewnikiem równie pewnym, co wschód słońca na wschodzie (o ile bieguny nie zamienią się miejscami).

Dean, który w międzyczasie wolał zalegać na łóżku i słuchać rocka dudniącego przez słuchawki (coraz smętniejszego, bo i on stawał się bardziej posępny) wiedział, że Sam wyjdzie pobiegać i wróci wraz z późnym świtem, spocony, dyszący jak zagoniony koń i wykończony morderczym treningiem, mającym pomóc mu wypocić wszelką frustrację. Niestety, terapia joggingiem działała średnio. Dean złośliwie w zamian proponował Samowi jogę, także na „j”, choć dobrze wiedział, że brat był z jogą za pan brat, i to bardziej niż ostatnio z nim. Jako, że i jemu zanurzanie się w otchłani gniewno-depresyjnej muzyki nie przynosiło upragnionego wytchnienia, obraza pomiędzy braćmi Winchesterami trwała niezmiennie jak burza gradowa z okresowymi wyładowaniami, gdy co jakiś czas, na przykład przy śniadaniu składającym się z nieco przypalonych tostów i gorzkiej (bo Dean celowo zapominał kupić mleka) kawy, wzajemnie wyrzucali sobie, który z nich powinien przeprosić i za co.

Zdecydowanie nie sprzyjało to atmosferze zbliżających się wielkimi krokami świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Dean przez chwilę myślał nawet nad wyciągnięciem zakurzonej, sztucznej choinki w stylu kat 50-tych i pasujących do niej lampek choinkowych – znalazł takowe w kartonie w magazynie z rzeczami cholera-wie-do-czego-przydatnymi, wstydliwie upchnięte za stosem starych gazet, ale mu przeszło. I tak nie powiesiłby na czubku ulubionego anioła – Castiel zniknął na dłużej, motając się w próbie załagodzenia bratobójczej walki pomiędzy upadłymi współbraćmi, jakby nie był najmniej do tego stworzoną istotą, a Crowley’em nie chciał go zastępować, tym bardziej, że miał z królem Piekła na pieńku w kwestii Pierwszego Ostrza. Nie, święta nie były dla niego. Zamiast świątecznych szlagierów Michaela Bubble, wolał się dobijać rockiem progresywnym. Ba, skłaniał się nawet ku myśli, czy nie pogłębić depresji smakowitymi kawałkami Pink Floyd z „The Wall”, albo nie pójść na całość i nie zasmęcić się na amen bluesem bądź onirycznymi kawałkami „Dead can dance”. Ale to było przed zniknięciem Sama, po którym rozdzwoniły mu się, bardziej ożywcze, dzwonki alarmowe i marsze bojowe – niekoniecznie w słuchawkach.

Bo, powiedzmy to raz jeszcze – Sam wyszedł pobiegać i nie wrócił. Było mało prawdopodobne, by w przepoconym dresie truchtał aż do południa, kiedy to zaniepokojony Dean zaczął do niego wydzwaniać. Musiał przyznać bratu, że, wybrawszy się na przebieżkę, nawet wziął ze sobą komórkę. Tyle, że jej nie odbierał. Odrzuciwszy opcję, że Sam robi mu na złość (choć przemknęła przez myśl), Dean zaczął odhaczać ewentualne możliwe nieszczęścia: utratę przytomności z przeforsowania organizmu, wpadniecie do lodowatej rzeki i hipotermię, potknięcie się o wystający korzeń w parku w Lebanon i rozwalenie czaszki o kamień, wpadnięcie pod samochód, gdy pot zalewa oczy, zaplątanie się w lampki choinkowe obficie rozwieszone w tymże parku, napad rabunkowy przeprowadzony przez miłośników starych dresów, napad bez powodu (idioci i psychopaci się zdarzali), zatrzymanie przez drogówkę za przekroczenie prędkości w biegu, spotkanie dawnej miłości – gorzej, jeśli nieżywej, pojawienie się wilkołaków, wampirów lub bóstw azteckich (bo czemu nie) lub innego nadprzyrodzonego tałatajstwa, których imię brzmiało legion, ingerencję potłuczonych upadkiem aniołów (oby tylko nie tego sukinkota Gadriela), wtrącanie się demonów, porwanie przez kosmitów, zagarnięcie przez zaprzęg reniferów św. Mikołaja, które wzięłyby Sama za swojego, a wreszcie - otoczenie murem przez zastęp skautek sprzedających ciasteczka korzenne.

Do wieczora, gdy Sam nadal nie wrócił, Dean objechał całą okolicę, z trudem powstrzymując się przez nawoływaniem brata przez megafon, truchcikiem przebiegł park wzdłuż i wszerz, zaliczając najdłuższy jogging w swoim życiu, obdzwonił pogotowie, izbę wytrzeźwień, najbliższe szpitale i biura szeryfa oraz znajomych od A do Z i z powrotem, nie zapominając o Castielu, który tradycyjnie nie odbierał. Jednak istniała możliwość, że po odzyskaniu łaski anielskiej, trudniej było go zabić i prawdopodobnie po prostu załatwia swoje, bliżej niezidentyfikowane sprawy. Oczywiście, komórka Sama również z uporem maniaka nie odbierała, by pod koniec dnia ulec wyładowaniu i zacząć zawiadamiać sztucznie uprzejmym głosem, że realizacja połączenia chwilowo nie jest możliwa. Ładnie „chwilowo”.

Miotany sprzecznymi emocjami, spośród których zaczęła wybijać się panika, okropnie głodny, bo przez cały dzień niczego nie przełknął, a teraz było mu głupio sięgnąć choćby po tost, bo przecież Sama wciąż nie było i nie wypadało wzmacniać mdłego ciała, starszy z Winchesterów siadł na łóżku w pokoju brata i zapatrzył się na panujący w nim, niemożebny porządek. Zakłócały go jedynie rozłożone na kapie, pozakładane przedziwnymi zakładkami (w tym srebrną łyżeczką) książki. Prócz zwyczajowego „Klucza Salomona” oraz „Księgi jogi i magii” Aleistera Crowley’a (nie mylić z „ich” Crowley’em), znalazł baśnie Andersena - otwarte (i dla pewności, by się nie zamknęły, przyciśnięte śnieżną kulą) w sam raz na „Królowej Śniegu”, a obok pierwszą część cyklu narnijskiego. Czyżby Sam dziecinniał na stare lata?

Spojrzawszy uważniej, Dean dostrzegł powkładane w baśnie wycinki z lokalnej „The Lebanon Gazette”. Cóż, podobno najciemniej bywa pod latarnią, w tym wypadku – w najbliższej okolicy Bunkra. Okazało się, że w przeciągu listopada i połowy grudnia w miasteczku zaginęło trzech młodych mężczyzn, choć w jednym przypadku chodziło raczej o ucieczkę od dziewczyny w ciąży (buc), a co do pozostałych „zaginionych” także nasuwały się poważne wątpliwości. Nie chodziło o dzieci, czy nastolatki na gigancie, ale młodych gniewnych, którzy po prostu mogli poczuć taki kaprys i niepowstrzymaną ochotę zmiany swego życia, w tym chyżego oddalenia się w siną dal, choćby do Laponii, by wspomóc św. Mikołaja w najgorętszym okresie jego pracy. Niemniej biuro szeryfa poszukiwało białej limuzyny, widywanej tu i ówdzie na obrzeżach Lebanon, która mogła coś wspólnego z zaginięciami, jeśli w ogóle były to zaginięcia (rodziny zaginionych, nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo się przy tym upierały) oraz tajemniczej kobiety w futrze, a jakże – równie białym… Jeden z dziennikarzy napisał nawet o „Królowej Śniegu”, choć raczej w tonie raczej prześmiewczym. Trzech czy czterech porwanych Kajów na raz to byłaby już lekka przesada, chyba że królowa cieszyła się niepohamowanym apetytem na młodych mężczyzn i miała w lodowej rezydencji naprawdę sporo miejsca.

Andersenowska Królowa Śniegu, Biała Czarownica z „Lwa, Czarownicy i Starej Szafy”, czy Elsa z „Krainy Lodu” – nieważne, pomyślał Dean, ważne, że Sam zajął się tą sprawą samemu, nie racząc o tym poinformować brata.

Przez chwilę przestał się trząść z nerwów, ulegając krótkiemu napadowi wkurwu, po czym niepokój o Sama wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Wiedząc o zaginięciach w Lebanon, brat nie pozwoliłby się chyba porwać Królowej Śniegu w ramach eksperymentu, prawda? Zwłaszcza podczas porannej przebieżki… By uspokoić myśli, starszy z Winchesterów podniósł przyciskającą książkę śnieżną kulę i potrząsnął nią energicznie, zmrużonymi oczyma przyglądając się wirującemu puchowi i ukrytym za nim malutkim domkiem, przed którym zatrzymały się sanie św. Mikołaja i stał, nieco nieforemny, bałwanek.

Pamiętał moment, gdy kupił ją młodszemu bratu – byli w Lebanon w malutkim sklepiku z rękodziełem i chińską tandetą, po równo. Panowała pełnia lata, więc pojedyncze świąteczne ozdóbki zepchnięto w kąt i przesłoniono szalonymi wiechciami sztucznych kwiatów, koronkowymi łapaczami snów, latawcami z balsy i mnóstwem koralikowych bransoletek i naszyjników. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wówczas wydało mu się niesamowicie zabawnym i właściwym sprezentować Samowi śnieżną kulę, może jako zadośćuczynienie za wszystkie Boże Narodzenia, których nie obchodzili. Sam nie był zachwycony.

Kiedy Dean zajrzał do tego samego sklepiku w zeszłym tygodniu, śnieżne kule, zimowe lampiony, bombki i ozdóbki rządziły w nim niepodzielnie, zajmując każdy cal półek, na których zabrakło miejsca na „letnie” rękodzieła. Chciał kupić jeden ze śliczniutkich lampionów z filigranowymi, ośnieżonymi domkami pośród granatowej, rozgwieżdżonej nocy – strasznie mu się podobały, ale zrezygnował, przypomniawszy sobie, że nie bardzo ma go komu podarować. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak Sam odstawia prezent na bok, prychając z pogardą i chęć kupna przeszła mu jak ręką odjął. Tymczasem….

Tymczasem Sam kupił aż dwa takie lampiony. Wzrok Deana utknął w półce nad łóżkiem, na której stały, urocze jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył je w sklepiku, lśniące od sztucznego śniegu i brokatu jak posypane drobinkami szkła. Sam chciał dać mu prezent na święta. Musiał kupić lampiony tuż przed swoim zniknięciem…

W tym momencie myśli Deana przyspieszyły jak lawina, porywając go ze sobą. Brokat jak ze szkła. Królowa Śniegu i okruchy diabelskiego lustra. Sanie. Biała limuzyna. Zaginięcia. Sam, który nie wrócił z joggingu. A jeśli jakimś cudem diabelskie lustro istniało, a jego drobinki dostały się do brokatu zdobiącego lampiony, po czym wpadły do oczu i serca jego brata? Co doskonale tłumaczyłoby jego ostatni chłód i obrazę – nie, żeby nie miał do nich powodu i pomijając, że lampiony musiały być najnowszym nabytkiem, więc nie mogły mieć związku z czymś, co trwało od jakiegoś czasu… Zafiksowany na koncepcji okruchu diabelskiego szkła Dean starannie zignorował niewygodne fakty, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, kto wykonał owe lampiony? Może sama Królowa Śniegu, by wabić niewinne dziateczki do swego lodowego pałacu? Co prawda wizja Sama w roli niewinnego dzieciątka zwabionego do rezydencji Królowej Śniegu i układającego na lodowatej posadzce lodowe puzzle nieco go przystopowała, ale raz zakiełkowana myśl ani myślała ustąpić. Musiał, po prostu musiał się dowiedzieć, kto robił te lampiony!

*

Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszystko tonęło w bieli. Biały był puchaty dywan, białe zasłony w lekko srebrzyste płatki śniegu, białe ściany pozbawione choćby jednego obrazka, białe łoże – bo łóżkiem tego ogromu nikt nie śmiałby nazwać, białe na nim pościel, narzuty i poduszki. Jedynie smukłe, kobiece ciało wtulone w futrzaną, nader udatnie udającą futro niedźwiedzia polarnego, kapę nie było całkiem białe. Nie, miało kolor kości słoniowej, bądź śmietanki kremówki – dla męskiego wyczucia kolorów w zasadzie nie do odróżnienia. Nic dziwnego, że czarne jak węgiel włosy sięgające kształtnej pupy, błękitne oczy w oprawie długich, także czarnych rzęs i karminowe usta w bladej, trójkątnej twarzyczce odznaczały się na tle wszechobecnej bieli jak trzy wykrzykniki.

Wpatrzony w nie mężczyzna postąpił ostrożnie krok, a później następny, zbliżając się do łoża jak prowadzony na magicznym sznurku. Można rzec, że poniekąd on też był biały – naga skóra wpadała w sinawo-niebieskawy odcień jak śnieżne zaspy o świcie, i nieco zesztywniały, nie zawsze w tych miejscach, w których powinien w oczach uosobienia królewny Śnieżki, na co jednak zaradził jej dotyk. Nie, nie rozgrzał młodzieńca, ale zamienił go w bielutki jak śnieg, alabastrowy posąg, który jednak nadal poruszał się, czuł i pragnął. Bardzo pragnął. I bardzo, bardzo zamarzał.

Cóż, Śnieżynka kochała miłosne igraszki, ale jeszcze bardziej swoją kolekcję nadobnych, niezwykle realistycznych (w każdym anatomicznym szczególe) figur zdobiących ogród, oszroniony jak wnętrze domostwa doktora Żywago, gdy w czas rewolucji październikowej zabrakło mu opału. Z dachem i werandą domu ozdobionymi ząbkowanymi, ażurowymi wykończeniami – bardzo rosyjski w samym sercu amerykańskiej ziemi. Nikt nie mógł jej powstrzymać, w końcu nadchodziła zima…


	2. Poszukiwania

Zimowy zmierzch zapadł tak szybko, że zaskoczył sam siebie. Światła ulicznych latarni rozbłysły z pewną niechęcią, w przeciwieństwie do kolorowych lampek w oknie wystawowym, które od rana dzielnie trwały na posterunku i nie zamierzały poddać się późnym popołudniem. Dzwonek przy drzwiach zamilkł na dobre i Mała Mi pomyślała, że dziś chyba zamknie nieco wcześniej, tym bardziej, że miała stargane nerwy i naprawdę nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, nawet w swoim ukochanym sklepiku.

Raz jeszcze przetarła podłogę na mokro, by nie został na niej ślad licznych butów, które ją od rana zadeptywały i właśnie wkładała kurtkę, ciepły, wydziergany dawno temu przez jej babkę, szalenie czerwony szal i kolorystycznie dobraną do niego czapkę z wielkim (przypominającym nos renifera Rudolfa) pomponem, kiedy dzwonek w drzwiach zabrzęczał wręcz histerycznie. Do sklepiku wpadł mężczyzna w wojskowej kurtce, wymachującym czymś szklanym, aczkolwiek z ulgą zanotowała, że nie był to koktajl Mołotowa, tylko jej własny lampion. Ten z zaśnieżonymi domkami na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

Jej ulga nieco zmalała, gdy mężczyzna nie wyhamował (podłoga była wciąż mokrawa, a on musiał mieć śnieg pod podeszwami butów) i ślizgiem wpadł na stojący przy kontuarze stojak, tak się składa, że w dużej mierze składający się ze szkła hartowanego. Hartowanie raczej nie obejmowało wytrzymywania ciężaru rozpędzonego męskiego ciała słusznej postury, bowiem rozsypało się w drobny mak, zasypując intruzami odłamkami. Mężczyzna próbował utrzymać równowagę, ale poślizgnął się po raz wtóry i z impetem siadł na pokrytej szklanymi okruchami podłodze. Mała Mi pisnęła i rzuciła się ratować spadające ze stojaka śnieżne kule, łapiąc je oburącz i zastygając z nimi nad winnym temu wszystkiemu facetem, który zastygł w dziwnej pozie, ostatkiem sił trzymając w wyciągniętej ręce jej lampion. Ręce odzianej o dziwo nie w zwykłą rękawiczką, a lateksową i to podwójną.

\- Można wiedzieć, co pan wyprawia? – spytała Mała Mi z lekką zgrozą, nieco otumaniona faktem, że intruz okazał się mieć cholernie przystojną twarz z zabójczo zielonymi oczyma, wyrazistymi kośćmi policzkowymi, pokrytą kilkudniowym, rudawym zarostem szczęką rzeźbioną dłutem greckich rzeźbiarzy i nieprawdopodobnymi ustami, możnaby rzec – zbyt pełnymi, ale w bardzo, ale to bardzo męski sposób. Chwilowo zaciśniętymi w gniewną kreskę.

Już ona mu da gniewną kreskę – w końcu to on jej rozwalił stojak z ozdóbkami, a nie ona jemu… cokolwiek.

\- Kto zrobił ten lampion? – spytał zielonooki facet, potrząsając jej wytworem w sposób wielce niestosowny i grożący kolejnym stłuczeniem.

\- Ja – warknęła Mała Mi, prostując się, nadal ze śnieżnymi kulami w objęciach. – Nie podoba się szanownemu panu? To trzeba było złożyć reklamacje, a nie demolować mi sklep!

\- Podoba się – wyrwało się bezwiednie facetowi, który na chwilę zamilkł, jakby stracił wątek, ale sekundę później odzyskał rezon. – Skąd wzięłaś ten brokat? Te szkiełka? Od Królowej Śniegu, tak?

\- Z „Tigera” – odpowiedziała odruchowo Mała Mi, ciut zaskoczona, a bardziej rozbawiona baśniowymi zarzutami nieznajomego. Ani chybi, wariat, ale nie z takimi sobie radziła. – Ma o tyle wspólnego z Królową Śniegu, że Andersen był Duńczykiem, a to duńska sieciówka. Myślisz, że bajkopisarz to zaplanował? Spokojnie, lampion nie jest trujący, nie musiałeś wdziewać rękawic kuchennych a la matka Dextera.

Siedzący wśród szkła intruz wpatrzył się w nią wielkimi oczyma.

\- Dextera z serialu o sprawiedliwym psychopacie kryminalistyku?

\- Nie, z kreskówki – westchnęła Mała Mi. – Laboratorium Dextera.

\- Czyli nie jesteś Królową Śniegu? – zapytał z rezygnacją zielonooki, dochodząc do słusznego wniosku, że zła czarownica nie traciłaby czasu na dziecięce animacje z Cartoon Network. – Bo brat mi zaginął i myślałem… w sumie sam nie wiem, co myślałem, ale ten lampion, szkło, diabelskie lustro, biała dama, ten sklepik…

\- Pierwszy raz widzę faceta, który się przyznaje, że nie wie, co myśli – parsknęła Mała Mi, ostrożnie odkładając śnieżne kule za siebie, na półkę (na szczęście – nie szklaną). – Poza tym trudno pomylić mnie z Białą Damą, nie sądzisz?

Puknęła się palcem w pierś obleczoną czerwonym sweterkiem w białe śnieżynki, pięknie odcinającym się od jej skóry barwy mlecznej czekolady.

\- Czarną Damą? – zaryzykował, wciąż siedzący na podłodze, nieznajomy.

\- Nie bądź rasistą – poradziła złudnie łagodnym głosem Mała Mi, gniewie mrużąc oczy. Jednocześnie jednak poczuła w sercu piknięcie niepokoju i początki wyrzutów sumienia.

– Twój brat zaginął? – powtórzyła niepewnie. Gdyby wyrzuty sumienia mogły ugryźć, czułaby się nieźle pogryziona.

\- Jak kilku innych młodych ludzi w Lebanon – mruknął mężczyzna, w końcu zbierając się z kręgu rozbitego, teoretycznie hartowanego szkła. – A by to szlag.

Skrzywienie pięknie zarysowanych ust i nerwowe macanie się po tylnej części ciała zaświadczyły, że kilka okruchów szkła wbiło mu się nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

\- Pomóc powyciągać? – spytała słodko Mała Mi, ale natychmiast spoważniała i zmieniła ton. – Wiem coś o tym, bo mój chłopak… mój były chłopak też, no wiesz, zaginął. Właśnie wybierałam się do biura szeryfa, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy oni się czegoś nie dowiedzieli.

\- Twój chłopak? – spytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna i otrzepał się jak mokry psiak wychodzący z wody, rozsiewając wokół siebie odłamki szkła. – Serio? Nie wierzę w przypadki.

\- Co gorsza, ja też nie – przyznała Mała Mi, postanawiając przyznać się do tego, co chodziło jej po głowie. – Z tymi lampionami to nie do końca prawda, bo dałam jeden Nigelowi i on też…

\- Zniknął – podpowiedział posępnie pochmurny przystojniak w wojskowej kurtce. – Ale mówiłaś, że brokat i cała reszta są z sieciówki…

\- Tak, ale słoiczki kupiłam gdzie indziej – bąknęła Mała Mi, spuszczając wzrok i wbijając go w czubki ocieplanych tenisówek.

\- Tak? – czujnie podchwycił trop zielonooki. – Jednak od Królowej Śniegu?

\- Jeśli Królowa Śniegu ma ze sto lat, sprzedaje żurawinowe konfitury na pchlim targu i mówi z rosyjskim akcentem – powiedziała z wahaniem. – To być może…

\- Wykorzystałaś słoiczki po konfiturach? – zdziwił się mężczyzna, jednocześnie przyswajając fakt, że zła czarownica mogła być staruszką rosyjskiego pochodzenia, co nijak nie pasowało zarówno do Królowej Śniegu, jak i Białej Czarownicy z Narnii. Do Elsy z „Krainy Lodu” także nie.

\- Lubię nadawać rzeczom drugie życie – lekko obraziła się Mała Mi. – Konfitury były w bardzo ładnych, pękatych słoiczkach – w sam raz na lampiony. Do tego babuleńka powiedziała, że droga do serca mężczyzny biegnie przez żołądek, a w jej konfiturach kryje się szczypta miłosnej magii. Chciałam, żeby Nigel do mnie wrócił, więc…

\- Nakarmiłaś go konfiturami? – domyślił się facet z westchnieniem.

\- I podarowałam lampion z babcinego słoiczka.

Zielonooki zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Wolałbym konfitury – powiedział wreszcie. – Zajrzałabyś ze mną na ten pchli targ?

*

Sam miewał przebłyski świadomości, w których przypominał sobie kim jest, gdzie jest i z kim ma do czynienia. Co zrobił, czego nie zrobił i kogo zostawił. A wtedy robiło mu się jeszcze zimniej. Podnosił się z białych futer (za same futra zamordowałby Ją gołymi rękoma, gdyby Jej tak nie miłował) i przechodził z jednego białego pokoju do drugiego, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć choćby pojedynczy akcent kolorystyczny oraz, oczywiście, jakiekolwiek wyjście. Wśród bielutkich ścian, zasłon, mebli i dywanów czuł się jak w kostnicy, brakowało jedynie metalowych wózków, łóżek i stołu sekcyjnego. W powietrzu nie unosił się także drażniący zapach środków odkażających, lecz odurzająca woń bzu i jaśminu, kwiatów jednoznacznie białych. Zaczynał go nienawidzić.

Sądził, że mu się poszczęściło, gdy wreszcie znalazł otwarte, choć ukryte za kotarą drzwi prowadzące na taras i dalej – do ogrodu. Rozsunęły się bezszelestnie i bez problemu, a za nimi czekał na niego bezmiar śniegu i bezlistne drzewa, bezsilnie wyciągające ogołocone z liście gałęzie ku chmurom, z których sypał się drobny śnieg jak pierze z rozdartej poduszki. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze używał poduszek wypełnionych pierzem. Ogród otaczał kamienny mur, po którym piął się wiecznie zielony bluszcz, a górą pełgały blaski zorzy polarnej.

Zapatrzony w niezwykłe zjawisko Sam zszedł z tarasu w śnieg, nie czując zimna, choć bose stopy zanurzały się w mroźnym puchu. Musiał… musiał stąd wyjść? Niepewnie ruszył przez ogród, szukając furtki, być może ukrytej za bluszczem jak w „Tajemniczym ogrodzie”, choć nie nawoływał go do niej żaden rudzik. Gdy zobaczył pierwszą z lodowych rzeźb, nogi niemal dosłownie wrosły mu w ziemię. Miał przed sobą idealnie oddaną, nagą postać młodego mężczyzny (zerknięcie w dół upewniło go, że bardzo wiernie oddającą wszelkie szczegóły anatomiczne), zastygłą w pozie ekstazy, ale i przerażenia. Drobne płatki śniegu wpadały do szeroko otwartych oczu posągu i przyprószały mu na wpół przezroczyste włosy, tworząc na nich zabawną, śnieżną czapeczkę. Teoretycznie zabawną, bo Samowi nijak nie było do śmiechu.

Serce dudniło mu w piersi jak werbel, kiedy wśród śniegu dojrzał kolejne lodowe rzeźby, a później spojrzał po sobie i zrozumiał, że niewiele mu do nich brakowało. Jego skóra nabrała podobnej im, bladoniebieskiej, lodowej barwy, a ciało nie pokrywało się gęsią skórką, chociaż powinno, bo stał nagi jakim go natura stworzyła. Konstatacja, że snuje się goły po zaśnieżonym ogrodzie nieco nim wstrząsnęła.

Mur, powtórzył w myślach, muszę znaleźć furtkę w murze. Zrobił kolejny krok – bose stopy zostawiały w śniegu świeży ślad, kiedy niemal dosłownie poczuł na sobie Jej wzrok. Instynktownie odwrócił się w stronę domu – ozdobionego drewnianymi wykończeniami w ząbek i rzeźbami jak domek z piernika i zobaczył Ją stojącą na tarasie. Uśmiechała się kpiąco bardzo czerwonymi ustami, przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczyma w oprawie niezwykle długich, czarnych rzęs tak jak kot przygląda się myszce, którą zamierza schrupać na śniadanie. Miała na sobie jedynie narzucone białe futro, więcej odsłaniające, niż zasłaniające, na którym czarnym wykrzyknikiem odznaczały się rozpuszczone włosy.

\- Proszę, proszę – powiedziała śpiewnie, wyraźnie rozbawiona. – Dotarłeś aż do ogrodu, łowco. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Jednak trochę na to za wcześnie, mój miły, poigrajmy jeszcze, nim znajdziesz tu swoje miejsce.

Samowi zabrakło słów. Nie dlatego, że zamarzł mu głos – tak zimno nie było, ale samo Jej spojrzenie otumaniało go na dobre i mąciło myśli. Pamiętał, że niegdyś pokonał w sobie zarówno Lucyfera, jak i Gadriela (kim oni byli?), ale Jej oprzeć się nie potrafił, choć coś w głębi jego duszy krzyczało, że powinien odwrócić się i pobiec przez ogród, znaleźć wyjście, do licha – w ostateczności wspiąć na mur, choćby płonęły na nim wszystkie kolory zorzy polarnej i uciec stąd jak najdalej. Ale przecież to ono, światło zorzy polarnej migoczące w lampionie go do Niej przywiodło, kazało szukać na obrzeżach miasteczka, złożyć stęsknione serce u Jej stóp. Jej spojrzenie, Jej głos, a przede wszystkim dotyk Jej białej dłoni…

\- Chodźmy – powiedziała miękko, idąc do niego przez zaśnieżony ogród i czule kładąc rękę na ramieniu. – Kochaj mnie.

*

Całowała go chłodnymi ustami, a jego krew wrzała z pożądania. Kreśliła językiem mokre kółeczka na jego szczęce, szyi, piersi, brzuchu… Schodziła niżej, bawiła się, lizała, podgryzała, pieściła, nie dawała odetchnąć. Oddychał ciężko, coraz ciężej, a jego oddech unosił się w powietrzu mroźną mgiełką. Jej nie – nie musiała oddychać, co powinno go przerażać, ale był zbyt pochłonięty doznaniami zmysłowymi, by się tym przejmować. Nie chciał tych igraszek, a jednocześnie już nie mógłby bez nich żyć. Syndrom sztokholmski, przemknęło mu przez myśl i zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Nie, to była magia, zaklęcie miłosne, któremu nie sposób było się oprzeć, mimo że jednocześnie wysysało z niego siły i mroziło serce na sopel lodu. Gdyby jego brat wiedział…

Zborne myśli odeszły na dobre, została pogoń za spełnieniem, podszyty oczekiwaniem ból podbrzusza, mrowienie skóry pokrywającej się cieniutką warstwą skrzącej się bieli, nieznośny żar, po którym miała nastąpić lodowata pustka. Patrzyła mu w oczy, gdy go dosiadała, opierając dłoń o pierś i zaplątując palce w drobne włoski. Być może zabolało, ale gdy wzięła go głęboko w siebie, poruszając się zmysłowo i uśmiechnęła – po swojemu, kpiąco, pokazując nieco zbyt ostre ząbki, zapomniał o bólu i zimnie. Tamy puściły. Przyspieszył, wbijając się w nią raz za razem, na koniec tracąc rytm i gubiąc się w spełnieniu. Spazm rozkoszy zagarnął go i odszedł w zapomnienie, a kiedy się z niego zsunęła, rozkosznie wyczerpana i zadowolona jak kotka, która właśnie spiła całą śmietankę ze spodeczka – już nie oddychał.


	3. Wabik

Dean wyjadał konfitury prosto ze słoiczka. Musiał przyznać, że były pyszne. Może i obłożone zaklęciem, ale smaczne jak diabli. Oblizał łyżeczkę i zerknął na Małą Mi, która przyglądała mu się sceptycznie. Unosiła przy tym jedną brew, co nadawało jej twarzy nieco zawadiackiego uroku. Bardzo przypominała mu Cassie - miała podobne, piwne oczy z jaśniejszymi cętkami, lekko zadarty nosek oraz skręcone w drobne loczki, ciemne włosy, choć w przeciwieństwie do panny Robinson, ścięte na króciutko, dzięki czemu wyraźniej widział kolczyki w kształcie płatków śniegu, doskonale pasujące do skandynawskiego sweterka z reniferami.

\- I to ma niby pomóc? – spytała z powątpieniem dziewczyna, obracając w rękach wieczko od słoiczka, po którym – jak jej się wydawało, pełgały zielono-złote światełka. Choć równie dobrze mogło być to odbicie lampek choinkowych zwieszających się z kuchennego okapu. I nie tylko okapu. Cała jej kuchnia mieniła się od kolorowych lampek, jako że Mała Mi bardzo poważnie podchodziła do ozdabiania domu na święta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Dean, odruchowo oblizując usta – pierwszy raz jadł konfitury z żurawiny i chciał je docenić. – To nasz jedyny trop.

Wyprawa na pchli targ niewiele dała – od tygodnia nikt nie widział babuleńki handlującej konfiturami (z ewentualnymi zaklęciami w bonusie). I oczywiście, nikt nie miał pojęcia, skąd się wzięła i gdzie mieszkała, prócz tego, że przyjeżdżała na targ starym, białym lincolnem town carem, bardziej pasującym do alfonsa lub dilera narkotyków, niż do starszej pani odzianej w haftowany kożuszek i nadjedzony przez mole futrzany toczek.

Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, Mała Mi miała u siebie ostatni, podejrzewany o samo zło słoik z konfiturą żurawinową. Bardzo smaczną – przynajmniej według zajadającego się nią Deana, który postanowił w ten przedziwny sposób dotrzeć do źródła owego zła. Dla brata mógł się poświęcić.

\- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, zakładasz, że babcinka rzuciła klątwę na swoje słoiczki – odezwała się ostrożnie Mała Mi, usiłując podsumować to całe szaleństwo i na wszelki wypadek odkładając na stół wieczko od słoiczka, by samej nie ulec zaklęciu, chociaż przecież osobiście przerobiła wszystkie poprzednie słoiki na lampiony i nic jej się nie stało. – Dlatego zjesz konfitury, dasz się przekląć, zakląć czy coś w tym rodzaju, a wtedy klątwa zaprowadzi cię do Złej Czarownicy jak po sznurku? Albo to ona cię znajdzie i porwie wielkimi, białymi saniami, tfu, wielkim, białym lincolnem?

\- No – zgodził się Dean, wzruszając ramionami obleczonymi w kolejną z kraciastych koszul, w jakich lubowali się bracia Winchesterowie, w tym wypadku – niebiesko-czarną. – Mniej więcej.

\- To odrobinę idiotyczne założenie – wyrwało się dziewczynie prawdomównie. – Nawet zakładając, że klątwa naprawdę istnieje – w co naprawdę trudno uwierzyć, to jak niby ma to pomóc twojemu bratu, Nigelowi czy innym zaginionym? A jeśli od klątwy dostaje się małpiego rozumu i po prostu dołączysz do kolekcji Kajów? U staruszki od konfitur?

\- Będziesz mnie pilnowała – uśmiechnął się Dean, oblizując usta po raz kolejny, tym razem dobrze wiedząc, co robi. – Poza tym to nie Królowa Śniegu, żebym został kolejnym Kajem, a staruszka niekoniecznie jest staruszką.

\- Jasne, bo nie mam niczego innego do roboty – przewróciła oczyma Mała Mi, zastanawiając się, czy w ramach owego pilnowania nie powinna związać Deana świątecznymi wstążeczkami (sznurów w domu nie miała), żeby – jak już klątwa go dopadnie, nie pobiegł szukać Królowej Śniegu. Zaraz, przecież właśnie miał jej szukać. To może obwiąże go wstążką w pasie i pobiegną razem pod lodowy pałac Królowej Śniegu nie będącej Królową Śniegu, a tym bardziej staruszką…

– Jak to staruszka nie jest staruszką? – spytała z pretensją, nieco skołowana.

Poczuła w sobie nagłą chęć napicia się herbaty z miodem i cytryną, najlepiej zaprawionej sporą dozą rumu. Bo samego rumu chyba nie wypadało pić na pusty żołądek. W tym momencie zerknęła na gwiazdkową puszkę z pierniczkami i postanowiła, że przynajmniej coś zje i podwyższy sobie poziom cukru, bo zaraz padnie z nadmiaru wrażeń.

– Bo wcale nie jest taka stara. To znaczy – jest, ale pewnie nie zawsze wygląda jak babuleńka – mruknął Dean, ze smutkiem odsuwając pusty słoiczek po konfiturach i sięgając po telefon. – Zobacz, w Rosji świąteczne prezenty rozdają nie Święty Mikołaj, a Dziadek Mróz i jego wnuczka, Śnieżynka. Snieguroczka. Ślicznotka, nie?

Mała Mi najpierw otworzyła puszkę z lukrowanymi pierniczkami w kształcie gwiazdek, choinek, reniferów i piernikowych ludzików, pospiesznie wepchnęła sobie dwa na raz do ust i dopiero przeżuwając, zerknęła na komórkę Deana. Na ekraniku widniała ilustracja z prześliczną, filigranową dziewczyną o pszenicznych, starannie zaplecionych warkoczach w haftowanym niebieskimi nićmi kożuszku i z czymś w rodzaju tiary na głowie. Towarzyszył jej barczysty starzec z długą, siwą brodą, także cały futrzany, kożuszkowy i biało-błękitny, dzierżący lodowy kostur.

\- To jeszcze bardziej idiotyczne od Królowej Śniegu – prychnęła przez pierniczki, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – I to tylko dlatego, że babuleńka od konfitur mówiła z rosyjskim akcentem?

\- Acha - zgodził się Dean, bez pytania także podbierając piernikowego ludzika i zapychając sobie nim usta, jak gdyby przed chwilą nie pochłonął całego słoiczka konfitur. – Rosyjski akcent, żurawinowe konfitury i haftowany kożuszek.

\- Jeszcze samowaru pod pachą jej brakowało – wytknęła dziewczyna, dokładając sobie pierniczków, w obawie, że Dean jej wszystkie wyje, nim zdąży mrugnąć – widziała już, w jakim tempie potrafił jeść. – To nadal bez sensu. Po pierwsze, przy okazji zaginięć nikt nie wspominał o staruszku w typie św. Mikołaja, tyle że preferującego niebieskości, po drugie ta ślicznota na obrazku zdecydowanie nie jest staruszką, a po trzecie - sam powiedziałeś, że Dziadek Mróz i Śnieżynka rozdają prezenty, a nie porywają młodzieńców, kusząc ich pękatymi słoiczkami, z konfiturami czy bez.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie w tej historii podział się Dziadek Mróz, ale jego pierwowzór wcale nie był taki milutki – burknął Dean, z zastanowieniem przyglądając się piernikowi w kształcie renifera, jakby oczyma wyobraźni widział cały zaprzęg św. Mikołaja, chociaż Dziadek Mróz powoził raczej typową rosyjską trojką. – Morozko czy Ded był zimowym demonem, który porywał dzieciaki i to jemu dawało się prezenty, żeby je oddał. Najlepiej niezjedzone. Do tego miał za żonę Złowrogą Staruchę Zimę.

\- Cudnie – podsumowała Mała Mi, której znienacka odechciało się jeść piernikowego ludzika, zbytnio przypominającego dziecko porywane przez Dziadka Mroza. – Nie wiem, skąd wiesz takie przedziwne rzeczy, ale wciąż nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego staruszka jednak nie jest staruszką. Widziałam ją na własne oczy, kiedy kupowałam konfitury i zapewniam cię, że jest. Starszą od dinozaurów. Na targu też ją taką pamiętają.

\- Bo słowiańskie bóstwa lubią być podwójne lub potrójne – westchnął Dean, dziwiąc się, że pamięta tak wiele z ksiąg studiowanych w Bunkrze. Wschodnioeuropejskie podania miały w sobie wiele uroku. Lubił zwłaszcza historie o złej Babie Jadze i piękniej Wasylisie (o Wasylisie bardziej), żmijach i płanetnikach, czy bogini Mokoszy, występującej pod trzema postaciami jako Dziewica, Matka i Starucha. - W tym wypadku stawiam dolary przeciwko orzechom, że Złowroga Starucha Zima bywa Śnieżynką i odwrotnie.

Choinkowe lampki na okapie kuchennym zamrugały i przygasły, by rozbłysnąć z nowym zapałem. Mała Mi zerknęła na nie z niepokojem – albo nastąpiła krótka przerwa w dostawie prądu, albo zaczynała wariować i słuchając opowieści Deana o Dziadku Mrozie i Śnieżynce, a ściślej mówiąc, jakichś ich bardziej złowieszczych wersjach, we wszystkim dopatrywać się czegoś nadprzyrodzonego. Nigdy nie lubiła filmów, w których grupka młodych ludzi zasiadała przy ognisku w lesie, by opowiadać sobie straszne historie, które – w ten lub inny sposób, za chwilę się ziszczały.

Rzut oka za okno ozdobione koronkową zazdrostką upewnił ją, że w wieczornej ciemności zaczął prószyć drobny śnieg. Idealne tło dla ciągniętych przez polarnego niedźwiedzia białych sań Białej Czarownicy zajeżdżających pod jej mieszkanie przy North Chestnut Street. Trzeba było wynająć coś na drugim piętrze, nie na parterze – siły zła miałyby dalej.

\- I myślisz, że tak sobie przechodzi z jednej w drugą, kiedy ma na to ochotę? – spytała, odwracając wzrok od rozjaśnionego śniegiem zmierzchu i wbijając go w Deana Winchestera – ten widok był zdecydowanie milszy jej oczom. – Ja bym wolała cały czas być Śnieżynką.

\- Ona chyba też – przyznał mężczyzna, krzywiąc się, bo zaczynała go boleć głowa. Co tu robił? Czas uciekał, Sam zaginął już kilka dobrych godzin temu, a on siedział w, nie da się ukryć przytulnej, kuchni Małej Mi (do tej pory nie wiedział, jak naprawdę miała na imię, ale Mała Mi do niej pasowała) i jadł konfitury na zmianę z pierniczkami. – Tyle, że zapewne czegoś do tego potrzebuje.

\- Kajów – podsunęła dziewczyna i wzdrygnęła się jakby ktoś dotknął jej karku lodowatą dłonią. – Jezu, i co ona z nimi robi? Wysysa siły żywotne? Oplata pajęczyną? Kąpie się w ich krwi jak Elżbieta Batory?

\- Oby nie – powiedział Dean ponuro - na samą myśl o czymkolwiek z wymienionych przez nią nieszczęść zrobiło mu się zimniej niż na Syberii, skąd pochodził prawdziwy Morozko. – Dlatego musimy ją jak najszybciej odnaleźć, bo… jest tak piękna, że nie potrafiłaby nikogo skrzywdzić.

\- Co? – spytała zaskoczona Mała Mi i z niedowierzaniem potrząsnęła głową, aż rozkołysały się kolczyki w kształcie płatków śniegu.

\- Ona jest tak piękna, że nie potrafiłaby nikogo skrzywdzić – powtórzył Dean rozmarzonym głosem i zapatrzył się na słoiczek po konfiturach, w którym – mógłby przysiąc, płonęła zorza polarna. – Jest jedyna, niezwykła, niepowtarzalna. O włosach czarnych jak heban, oczach błękitnych jak niezapominajki i ustach czerwonych jak krew. Idealna.

\- Ja pierdolę – wyrwało się Małej Mi.

Albo tajemnicza klątwa zadziałała, albo Dean się z niej nabijał. Nie – jedno spojrzenie na jego rozanieloną twarz przekonało ją, że nie udawał, choć opisywał Śnieżynkę słowami bardziej pasującymi do królewny Śnieżki. I co ona miała teraz zrobić? Ruszyć za nim, gdy popędzi do swojej ukochanej babuleńki, tfu, Śnieżynki i… i co? Nachuchać na nią, żeby roztopić jej lodowate serce? Wziąć ze sobą dmuchawę? Palnik? Zapałki? Miotacz ognia?

Pożałowała, że rozmawiali o klątwach, konfiturach, haftowanych kożuszkach i staruszkach nie będących staruszkami, ale zapomniała spytać, jak się tej zołzy pozbyć. Jak ratować Nigela i innych zaginionych, w tym brata Deana (Sam? chyba miał na imię Sam), jak i – na co wyglądało – samego Deana. Mnóstwo ludzi do ratowania jak na jedną Małą Mi, która nie bardzo wiedziała, jak się za to zabrać. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że jej konfitury ze słoiczka, jak i słoiczki przerabiane na lampiony nic a nic nie zaszkodziły. Widocznie Śnieżynka była starej daty i wolała rzucać zaklęcia miłosne jedynie na mężczyzn.

*

Biała sypialnia, białe zasłony, biała toaletka, trójdzielne lustro w białych ramach. Snieguroczka stała przed srebrzystą taflą i przyglądała się sobie uważnie, kręcąc głową to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, wyginając łabędzią szyję, by dojrzeć kształtny tył. Odkąd pozbyła się tego obleśnego Morozki i jego prymitywnych zalotów, jedynie zyskiwała na życiu i urodzie. Bowiem, chcąc nie chcąc, wiele ją nauczył. Potrafiła docenić przejęty od niego dar, chociaż nie rozumiała, dlaczego nie wykorzystywał go, by się odmładzać, a jedynie dla „sprawiedliwości”, jak nazywał nagradzanie tych, którzy składali mu dary i uśmiercanie tych, którzy o tym zapomnieli. Ona nie dbała o sprawiedliwość, tylko o swoje, kobiece, przecież najistotniejsze potrzeby. Lustereczko, powiedz przecie, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie? Choć była starsza od baśni braci Grimm, pokochała „Królewnę Śnieżkę”, gdy tylko po raz pierwszy ją poznała. Bo była nią, królewną Śnieżką i Złą Królowa jednocześnie. Najpiękniejszą na świecie. Przeważnie. Jak teraz.

Spojrzała w lustro raz jeszcze. Długie, czarne włosy spływały po ramionach, łaskocząc ją w łopatki. Bała się, że dostrzeże pierwsze oznaki siwizny, ale nie, jeszcze nie. Zmrużyła lodowobłękitne oczy, z przyjemnością dostrzegając, że kurze łapki w ich kącikach wydają się niemal niewidoczne. Obwiodła smukłym palcem zarys kości policzkowych i owalnego podbródka, prostego, niewielkiego nosa i pełnych ust wprost stworzonych do pocałunków. Uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą. Skóra nie straciła na jędrności, a karminowa szminka na jaskrawości. Spojrzała niżej – piersi prężyły się dumnie, zadając kłam grawitacji, talia pozostawała zadowalająco wąska, brzuch płaski, pępek niczym śliczna, malutka muszelka na oceanie bieli. Jasnokremowa skóra, bez jednego znamienia czy pieprzyku, wciąż była gładka jak świeży śnieg i delikatna niczym atłas.

Nie licząc srebrzystej, przypominającej łuskę plamki, która pojawiła się na jej lewym przedramieniu.

Z niedowierzaniem przyjrzała się jej bliżej i wrzasnęła przenikliwie. Potraktowane wysokimi tonami lustro nie wytrzymało i popękało siateczką pęknięć. Kolejne do wyrzucenia.

Zawodząc i płacząc pojedynczymi łzami, które zamarzały w małe diamenciki i sypały się wokół niej drogocennymi okruchami, Snieguroczka rzuciła się w stronę okna i zamiast odsunąć zasłony, zaczęła je drzeć bladymi, acz ostrymi paznokciami na strzępy, póki nie wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Ogród tonął w śniegu i poświacie zorzy polarnej spływającej po murze wraz z bluszczem. Śnieżna pokrywa mieniła się drobnymi iskierkami, białe płatki wirowały w powietrzu. Lodowe rzeźby patrzyły na nią szyderczo – już nie miała z nich żadnego pożytku. Głupia, głupia, głupia. Nie zostawiła sobie żadnego w zanadrzu.

Ale przecież zaklęcie jeszcze się nie rozwiało…


	4. Cel uświęca środki

Dom, przed którymi się zatrzymali – czarna Impalą na białej od śniegu ulicy, miał drewniane, kunsztownie rzeźbione (i obwieszone soplami) okapy, spadzisty dach, dwie bańkowate, na pozór do niczego nieprzydatne wieżyczki, okna z cukierkowatymi okiennicami i zadaszoną werandę. Wszystko oprószone śniegiem jak cukrem pudrem i ukryte za kutą w wymyślne (przypominające kwiaty malowane mrozem) wzory bramą i solidnym murem. Światełka na szczycie muru zdawały się lampkami choinkowymi, ale Mała Mi była pewna, że to zorza polarna, zupełnie nieprawdopodobna pod szerokością geograficzną Lebanon w Kansas.

Dean niecierpliwie chwycił za klamkę drzwiczek, by już, jak najszybciej wysiąść z samochodu, ale dziewczyna powstrzymała go, przytrzymując za poły wojskowej kurtki. 

\- To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedziała z naciskiem.

\- Ona na mnie czeka – wydyszał, odpychając ją niezbyt delikatnie. – Czeka na mój pocałunek…

\- Prawdziwej miłości – przerwała mu kpiąco Mała Mi, przewracając oczyma i nie puszczając, mimo że zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, jakby opędzał się od natrętnej muchy. – A mój ci nie wystarczy?

Zdesperowana, mgliście pamiętając o zasadzie, że ogień zwalcza się ogniem, podciągnęła się wyżej i wpiła w usta Deana, na pół otwarte przy słowach protestu. Miał leciutko kłujący kilkudniowy zarost, miękkie, lekko spierzchnięte wargi i smakował przyprawami korzennymi. Zamruczał coś nieartykułowanego, ale nie zamierzała pozwolić mu dojść do głosu, choćby miała zawiązać pętelkę na języku i dogłębnie zbadać migdałki. 

O dziwo, po chwili przestał protestować i odwzajemnił pocałunek, obejmując ją wpół i przyciągając do siebie. Drążek skrzyni biegów wbił jej się w biodro, ale nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi. Całowanie się z tym przystojniakiem okazało się nad wyraz przyjemne. 

Spojrzała z bliska w zielone jak koniczyna, nakrapiane ciemniejszymi cętkami tęczówki i ujrzała w nich, tą samą co swoja, desperację. Rozumiał, co się dzieje, więc uczepił się jej jak koła ratunkowego. O, nie, nie miała zamiaru oddawać go żadnej cholernej Śnieżynce, czy jak się tam ta ślicznota zwała, w chwilach, gdy nie udawała starej babuleńki. 

Objęła Deana za kark, drugą rękę wsuwając za pasek dżinsów i bokserek, bezbłędnie znajdując to, co stanęło na baczność. Przy tej wielkości nietrudno było to coś znaleźć.

\- W razie czego, ratuję cię, nie gwałcę – wyszeptała nieco przepraszająco do piegowatego (piegi miał przeurocze) ucha. – Tak?

\- W zasadzie wszystko mi jedno – odpowiedział zdyszany, mocno zaciskając powieki i odchylając się do tyłu, by miała łatwiejszy dostęp do miejsc strategicznych. – Słyszę jej wołanie i nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze… o Jezu!

Ostatni wykrzyknik tyczył się poczynań jej dłoni, bardzo posuwistych i rytmicznych oraz nader frywolnego kciuka, który bawił się samym czubkiem męskości. Rozbawiona jego reakcją, Mała Mi przeszła do ofensywy, obok ręki, angażując język i usta (ta cholerna dźwignia biegów nie ułatwiała niczego) i poważnie zastanawiając się nad zrzuceniem z siebie tego i owego. Jednak wizja rozsznurowywania butów, wydobywania się ze spodni i bawełnianych, ale nad wyraz uroczych (czerwonych w białe bałwanki) majteczek w tej, jakże ograniczonej przestrzeni i w średnio sprzyjających temperaturach (ogrzewanie w Impali działało na pół gwizdka) ostudziła jej zapędy szybciej niż padający na zewnątrz śnieg. Trudno, ona z tego rozkoszy mieć nie będzie. Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie, bo solennie przyrzekła sobie nadrobić owo niedopatrzenie później. 

Wzięła męskość Deana głęboko do ust, pieszcząc językiem gładkie ścianki, czując prężące się wędzidełko i niecierpliwe drgnięcia żołędzia. Gdzieś nad nią oddech mężczyzny przyspieszył i nabrał chrypy. Winchester instynktownie podrzucił biodrami, jednocześnie wplatając palce w jej krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Nie ponaglał i nie przymuszał, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Połknęła go jeszcze głębiej, rozluźniając spięte mięśnie i stymulując dłonią niżej i dalej. Zachłysnął się i dochodząc gwałtownie, próbował ją odepchnąć, ale nie pozwoliła mu, spijając nasienie do ostatniej kropli. Nie miała nic przeciwko, podobał jej się jego smak, tak samo korzenny jak usta Deana. 

\- O Jezu – jęknął zielonooki raz jeszcze, chociaż nie był zbyt religijny.

\- A co, już cię do niej nie ciągnie? – wymruczała złośliwie Mała Mi, podnosząc głowę, a właściwie próbując ją unieść, bo jeden z jej kolczyków w kształcie płatka śniegu zaplątał się w zamek rozpiętych dżinsów. – Ała. Utknęłam.

\- Mnie do niej nie, ale ją do nas chyba tak – padło znad jej unieruchomionej głowy. 

Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, nieco zezując i dostrzegła za bocznym oknem Impali, zamazaną wśród padającego śniegu, postać kobiety w bieli – ściślej mówiąc, w białym futrze, bezwstydnie rozchylonym i ukazującym posągowe ciało. Uchylona brama w tle wiodła na zaśnieżony podjazd i do piernikowego, przysypanego śnieżnym cukrem pudrem domu z bulwiastymi wieżyczkami. 

Małą Mi dosłownie zmroziło, ale na oślep sięgnęła do ucha i zdjęła felerny kolczyk, nim spanikowany Dean jedną ręką podciągnął spodnie, zapinając je w locie, a drugą sięgnął pod siedzenie po miotacz płomieni XM42 – podręczny i nie wymagający butli, ale potrafiący razić płomieniem do 7 metrów. 

Być może po zjedzeniu magicznego słoiczka konfitur Winchester znalazł się pod wpływem miłosnego zaklęcia Snieguroczki, ale nim wyruszyli, Mała Mi zdołała wypytać go, z czym ruszyłby na kogoś, kto teoretycznie powstał ze śniegu i był – nie bójmy się tego słowa, bałwanem (także poszukała w necie opowieści o Śnieżynce i trafiła na chwytające za serce libretto opery Rimskiego-Korsakowa, w którym dziewczątko roztopiło się, skacząc przez ognisko). Nawet nie zdziwiła się, że obszernym bagażniku samochodu Deana znalazł się i miotacz płomieni – swoją drogą, na widok tej kolekcji broni każdy stróż prawa zszedłby na zawał. Postanowiła, że będą trzymali miotacz pod ręką, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie ona będzie musiała tego czegoś używać. I tak miała ciemną skórę, wolałaby jej nie osmalić.

Nim Mała Mi wygramoliła się z samochodu od strony pasażera, Dean zdążył wyskoczyć na zewnątrz i odpalić miotacz płomieni. Wolał to zrobić jak najprędzej, nim sobie przypomni, że jest śmiertelnie zakochany w tej ślicznej dziewczynie o kruczych włosach, niezapominajkowych oczach i karminowych ustach, że o reszcie doskonałego ciała nie wspominając. Ryczące, żółto-pomarańczowe płomienie ogarnęły kobiecą postać i – sycząc w zetknięciu z płatkami śniegu, rozpłomieniły i spopieliły ledwo przesłaniające nagość futro. Jednak idealne ciało i długie, kruczoczarne włosy – wbrew wszelkim regułom fizyki i zdrowego rozsądku, pozostały nietknięte. 

Piękną twarz Śnieżynki wykrzywił grymas wściekłości, gdy doskoczyła do wiarołomnego (niedoszłego) kochanka, zaciskając palce na narzędziu zbrodni. W jednej sekundzie miotacz ognia pokrył się warstwą lodu, nawet płomienie, ku własnemu zdumieniu, zamarzły. Dean puścił broń jak oparzony i zrobił unik, w samą porę, by uniknąć sięgającej ku niemu drobnej, białej dłoni. Poślizgnął się na śniegu, ale zachował równowagę i uskoczył po raz kolejny, po czym obrócił się i pobiegł w głąb podjazdu, przede wszystkim, by odciągnąć Snieguroczkę od Małej Mi, ale także, by spróbować innego sposobu. Jeśli ogień na nią nie zadziałał, może uda się z lodem? 

Szybkie zerkniecie do tyłu zmotywowało go do sprintu, bo ślicznotka wrzasnęła jak banshee bądź diwa operowa (stłukłaby wszystkie szklanki w okolicy) i ruszyła za nim z taką prędkością, że prawie nie dotykała bosymi stopami śniegu. Dean dopadł do domostwa i sięgnął ręką po jeden z sopli zwieszających się z dachu, odrywając go ze słyszalnym chrzęstem. Miał czas tylko na obrót i pchnięcie niemal na oślep. Sopel wszedł gładko w doskonałe, śmietankowe ciało na wysokości serca i złamał się u podstawy. Przy okazji palce Deana musnęły pierś Śnieżynki, więc momentalnie stracił w nich czucie. 

\- Ty… – wyszeptała piękna panna ze zgrozą, chwytając się oburącz za sopel wrażony w pierś. 

Chciała się poruszyć, ale nie mogła. Szeroko otworzyła ukarminowane usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich najcichszy dźwięk. Nie krwawiła. Spod sopla pociekła strużka wody, ściekając w dół i tworząc u jej niewielką kałużę, powiększającą się z każdą chwilą. Jej ciało od stóp do głowy pokryła siateczka drobnych pęknieć, później rysy pogłębiły się i podbiegły wodą. Woda wypływała z niej i ściekała grubymi kroplami po rozpadającym się ciele, jakby ktoś odcedzał je przez wielki durszlak. Pyknięcie i nagle cała Śnieżynka zmieniła się w śnieżno-wodny kształt i z pluskiem opadła na ziemię, gdzie wchłonęła ją cienka warstwa śniegu. Został po niej jedynie ułamany sopel lodu.

\- Uroda przemija, charakter pozostaje – powiedział sentencjonalnie Dean, lekko zdyszany po niedawnym biegu. Gwałtownie potrząsnął ręką i chuchnął na palce. Zamrowiły, co były dobrym znakiem.

\- Mówisz o mnie? – spytała ironicznie Mała Mi, pojawiając się przed do bólu rosyjskim domem Śnieżynki i wpatrując w mokrą plamę, która po niej pozostała. – Nie wiem, co myślisz o mojej urodzie, ale charakterek mam. Jak to Mała Mi.

\- Twojej urodzie niczego nie można zarzucić – uśmiechnął się Dean, po raz enty zastanawiając się, jak dziewczyna naprawdę ma na imię. – Podobnie jak charakterowi. I ustom i języczkowi.

\- No wiesz – jęknęła zawstydzona, wbijając wzrok w światła zorzy polarnej przygasające na szczycie muru otaczającego posiadłość. Spływały, bladły i roztapiały się jak ta, która rzuciła ów czar.

\- Hej, nie mam ci niczego za złe, przecież uratowałaś mnie przed Złą Czarownicą – Dean puścił do niej oko, ale natychmiast spoważniał, popatrując to na dom, to na skryty za nim ogród. 

Musiał znaleźć Sama. Żywego. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, że znajdzie go za późno, bo wówczas jego świat rozpadłby się na malutkie kawałeczki i nie pomógłby fakt, że zabił Śnieżynkę. To nie miałoby najmniejszego znaczenia, jeśli…

\- Chodźmy – powiedziała miękko Mała Mi, wzdrygając się zarówno z nerwów, jak i zimna (zostawiła w Impali kurtkę, więc w samym swetrze i szaliku, na którym rozpuścił się niejeden płatek śniegu, było jej raczej chłodno) i dodając sobie odwagi, wzięła Deana za rękę. 

Weszli do domu.

*

Dom zmieniał się z każdym ich krokiem. Ściany szarzały, pojawiały się na nich plamy wilgoci i grzyba, dywany pod nogami zapadały się, zmieniając w wytarte szmaty, podarte zasłony w oknach powiewały jak w gotyckiej powieści grozy, pokryte rysami sufity groziły zawaleniem, wypaczone drzwi skrzypiały przeraźliwe. Nic nie było już śnieżnobiałe. Nie licząc śniegu, wciąż cicho i nieustępliwie padającego za oknami. 

Mała Mi czuła się jak w horrorze, w którym korytarze wydłużają się w nieskończoność, a podłoga zapada pod nogami. Winchester mocno trzymał ją za rękę i ciągnął za sobą. Przedzierali się przez kolejne pokoje – w jednym z nich znaleźli kredens wypakowany słoiczkami żurawinowych konfitur, w których mieniła się poświata zorzy polarnej, lecz coraz słabsza, tak jak ta wieńcząca mur dookoła posiadłości. Dean z pewną ulgą przyjął fakt, że ich zawartość nie zgniła i nie krążyły wokół nich roje much plujek, więc jego żołądek nie musiał zwijać się w konwulsjach na myśl, że je zjadł. 

Największym pokojem okazała się sypialnia. Łóżko z baldachimem nie pozostawiało najmniejszych wątpliwości co do charakteru pomieszczenia, podobnie jak kobieca toaletka i popękane, trójdzielne lustro, przywodzące na myśl Złą Macochę z „Królewny Śnieżki”. Materac na łóżku wydawał się lekko zapadnięty, pościel skotłowana, a zaścielające ją futra – zmechacone i nadjedzone przez mole, które unosiły się rojem pod sufitem, udając ćmy. 

Mała Mi jęknęła, ale nie ze względu na owady, lecz widok za ogromnymi, tarasowymi drzwiami, wiodącym wprost do ogrodu. Ogród tonął w śniegu, a wśród białych płatków majaczyły rzeźby – na pierwszy rzut oka w stylu greckim, na drugi – bardziej naturalistyczne (bardzo bardziej), choć na pół przezroczyste, bo lodowe. Stojący obok dziewczyny Dean aż zachłysnął się powietrzem i rzucił na drzwi, jak gdyby chciał je staranować, chociaż były rozsuwane.

Mała Mi zderzyła się z nim w przejściu, bo każde z nich chciało przedostać się pierwsze i podbiegła do Nigela, zapadając się po kostki w śnieżnym puchu. Posąg mógł sobie być niebieskawo-siny i przezroczysty jak szklanka, ale niezaprzeczalnie miała przed sobą swojego byłego. Obecnego? Nie, przecież po kłótni o tę rudą kelnerkę ze Starbucksa zdecydowanie eks, ale przecież nie życzyła mu, żeby skończył jako lodowa rzeźba! Zawahała się, a później przytuliła do statui, mgliście przypominając sobie baśń o Królowej Śniegu i o tym, jak Gerda uratowała Kaja, płacząc gorącymi łzami i śpiewając mu dziecinną piosenkę o kwiatkach, ptaszkach i słońcu, aż jej i jego łzy wypłukały okruchy diabelskiego lustra z serca i oczu chłopca. Tylko, że Nigelowi nic nie wpadło ani do serca, ani do oczu. Sam z siebie zostawił ją dla innej. Raczej trudno będzie jej zapłakać gorącymi łzami, nawet jeśli by to coś pomogło. 

Zerknęła w bok i zobaczyła Deana, z całych sił obejmującego rzeźbę jakiegoś dryblasa o przydługich włosach i wydatnym nosie i szczęce, wyższego od niego o pół głowy, co przy słusznym wzroście Winchestera wydawało się zaskakujące. Czy on nie wspominał o młodszym bracie? Młodszy powinien być raczej niższy, niż wyższy, prawda? Za to, w przeciwieństwie do niej, Dean nie miał najmniejszego problemu z płakaniem gorącymi łzami. Aż mu pozazdrościła, bo przy jej nastawieniu nie rozmrozi Nigela do wiosny. Może choć spróbuje z pocałunkiem? Wspięła się na palce i ostrożnie musnęła ustami lodowaty policzek, do którego przylgnęło kilka płatków śniegu. 

\- Przepraszam za tę karczemną awanturę – wyszeptała mu do zlodowaciałego ucha. – I za rozbity telefon. Jak nie ożyjesz, to ci nie odkupię.

\- Hej, to był Samsung Galaxy S5 – zaprotestował Nigel, odzyskując cielisty kolor tylko po to, by natychmiast pokryć się gęsią skórką i skulić u jej stóp w pozycji płodowej. – Jezu, jak zimno…

*

Dean nie pocałował Sama. Nie musiał. Po prostu stał przy nim, obejmując w pasie, z czołem opartym o jego ramię, a łzy spływały mu po twarzy jedna po drugiej, ślizgając się po lodowej powłoce brata i wsiąkając w materiał jego własnej wojskowej kurtki. Czekał na cud, mając nadzieję, że Sammy w jego objęciach nie rozpryśnie się jak szklana figurka, ani nie roztopi w pośniegową kałużę jak Śnieżynka.   
Kątem oka widział, jak ostatnie poblaski zorzy polarnej spływają po ogrodowym murze, a pałac Snieguroczki traci pozory iluzji – baniaste wieżyczki zniknęły, ustępując miejsca osmolonym kominom, dach jeszcze bardziej zapadł w sobie, a drewniane zdobienia okapów rozwiały jak dym, bądź mroźna mgła. Czary Złowrogiej Staruchy Zimy przestawały działać, więc miał nadzieję – poprawka, musiał mieć nadzieję, że i te spowijające Sama znikną i pozwolą mu żyć. Pozwolą żyć im obu. 

Sam miał rację, nie potrafił bez niego egzystować, lecz nie z egoizmu, tylko z miłości. Kiedyś śmiał się, że starają się zwalczać zło miłością i nie idzie im najlepiej, ale mylił się. Wszystkie jego uczynki, i te dobre i te złe (i te nieprzemyślane) wynikały z miłości do rodziny, niekoniecznie tej, z którą łączyły go więzy krwi. Jednak Sam zawsze był na pierwszym miejscu. Zawsze. Czy można to było nazwać egoizmem? Może zbytnio osaczył brata tą swoją nadopiekuńczością i podejmowaniem decyzji za niego, ale zawsze chciał dobrze, nigdy by… Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Taaa, dobrymi chęciami droga do Piekła wybrukowana. Doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- Też cię kocham, bracie, ale czy mógłbyś mnie puścić? – spytał gdzieś nad nim Sam, natychmiast zaprzeczając własnym słowom, bo przytulając brata mocno, jak najmocniej. – Goły jestem.

\- Tyłek ci za dzieciaka podcierałem – mruknął Dean, oddychając z ulgą i mając ochotę rozpłakać się na dobre – ze szczęścia. – Nie raz widziałem cię nago.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że byłem wówczas nieco mniejszy – zauważył Sam, zaczynając się trząść w objęciach brata jak osika targana wiatrem. – Zzzimno.

\- W których miejscach? – spytał słodko Dean, spoglądając w dół. – Bo wielkiej różnicy nie widzę.

\- Bo z… zzimno – zaszczękał zębami Sam, przytulając się do niego rozpaczliwie. – Kurtkę byś pożyczył.

\- Kurtka nie zasłoni wszystkiego – burknął Dean, usiłując ściągnąć z siebie odzież wierzchnią, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu tulący się do niego brat. – A czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie jesteś nagi jak cię Pan Bóg stworzył?

\- Nie pamiętam – oświadczył z godnością Sam i zaśmiał się, rozglądając wokół – wszystkie lodowe rzeźby odzyskały człowiecze kształty i bardzo utyskiwały na zimno, usiłując się czymś zasłonić i kuląc pośród padającego śniegu jak kupki nieszczęścia. – Chyba musimy znaleźć więcej okryć.

\- Na mnie nie licz, mam tylko jedną kurtkę i zamierzam dać ją tobie, a nie rozbierać się do rosołu, by dołączyć do stadka golasów – zaśmiał się nieco złośliwie Dean, popatrując na Małą Mi, która usiłowała ogrzać Nigela szalikiem – sweterka w renifery mu pożałowała. – Spokojnie, mamy w Impali kilka koców…

*

\- Cas jutro wróci, może z wieściami o Abaddon – powiedział Sam, stawiając przed Deanem kubek z parującą kawą zaprawioną brandy, swój zaś trzymając w dłoniach dla rozgrzania.

\- Dla Casa mam pierniczki od Małej Mi, a co do Abaddon – chwilowo mam dosyć krwiożerczych kobiet, nie będę się za nią uganiał – mruknął Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od otwartej przed sobą książki. – Choćby Crowley błagał mnie na kolanach, chcąc wrócić na piekielny tron. Fakt, pomógł nam z Gadrielem, ale w końcu to Crowley…

Sam zerknął na kartkowaną przez brata książkę - „Baśnie i podania rosyjskie”. Na okładce piękna Wasylisa o długich, jasnych warkoczach załamywała białe rączęta, a zza niej wyglądała wyjątkowo szpetna Baba Jaga lecąca w cebrzyku i niezdecydowany co do swojej roli Niedźwiedź. Nad ich głowami galopował Iwan na koniku Garbusku w towarzystwie Ognistego Ptaka, a dołem płynęła rwąca rzeka, niosąc na grzbiecie fal Królewnę Żabkę i wpadając do zamarzniętego jeziora, nad którym stali dobrotliwy Dziadek Mróz i śliczna Śnieżynka.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał Sam z westchnieniem, unosząc wzrok ku niebu przesłoniętego stropem Bunkra. Ręka trzymająca kubek lekko zadrżała.

Rozciągnięte dresy, grube skarpety, potargane włosy i podkrążone, bardziej migdałowe niż zwykle oczy świadczyły, że z trudem dochodził do siebie po przygodzie ze Snieguroczką, mimo że miał już pewną wprawę z podobnymi stanami. Chociaż już nie rozpadał się na skutek Prób, ani nie musiał być naprawiany przez Gadriela, oby sukinsynowi odpadły wszystkie pozostałe piórka ze skrzydełek. Ale z trudem się rozgrzewał.

\- A co, tym razem wolałbyś Babę Jagę? – odbił piłeczkę Dean, uśmiechając się pod nosem i obrzucając brata troskliwym spojrzeniem. 

Uraza między nimi zniknęła jak zeszłoroczny, dawno roztopiony śnieg. Gdyby wierzył w Boga, podziewającego się nie wiadomo gdzie i dlaczego, podziękowałby mu za Śnieżynkę z apetytem na młodzieńców. Co prawda, mało przez nią nie osiwiał z nerwów, ale odzyskał brata. Od tego czasu ciut przemarzniętego.

\- Przynajmniej byłoby mi cieplej – bąknął Sam, upijając łyk swojej kawy, także doprawionej brandy. – W piecu by napaliła.

\- Potrawkę z dzieciątek ugotowała – podpowiedział Dean, odkładając książkę i niechcący zaczepiając o grzbiet zawieszką z plecionej, skórzanej bransoletki w etniczne wzory. Tak, Mała Mi robiła także bransoletki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Zjeść też bym coś zjadł – poskarżył się Sam, starannie ignorując tekst o wyborach kulinarnych Baby Jagi. - Coś ciepłego.

\- Bardzo dobrze, bo za chwilę idziemy na świąteczny obiad – przypomniał Dean, energicznie zrywając się od stołu i kilkoma haustami wypijając kawę, choć była gorąca. – Ubierz się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Chyba, że wolisz pójść nago?

\- To nie jest zabawne – oświadczył Sam z godnością, ale w jego wielobarwnych oczach zamigotały iskierki rozbawienia. – Przypominam ci, że sam masz na sobie bluzę z Muminkami, także niezbyt pasującą.

\- Z Małą Mi, ignorancie – prychnął Dean, pieszczotliwie wygładzając przód bluzy, na którym widniała postać zadziornej dziewczynki z ciasnym koczkiem na głowie. – I wierz mi, pasuje jak ulał. 

\- Będzie indyk, pieczona szynka i chleb kukurydziany? – spytał tęsknie Sam, jakby zapomniał, że zwykle preferuje sałatki. 

\- Jak znam Małą Mi i jej zamiłowanie do nadmiaru, to tak, plus sto innych potraw, w tym pudding, sos żurawinowy – tu Dean przerwał, by przełknąć ślinę na wspomnienie smaku żurawinowych konfitur. – I eggnog.

\- Przebiorę się – zgodził się Sam skwapliwie, upił kolejny łyk kawy i odwrócił się na pięcie, by ruszyć do swojego pokoju, lecz jeszcze zerknął przez ramię na brata. – Mała Mi naprawdę ma na imię Mała Mi?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział beztrosko Dean. – Ale wiem, że obiecała zrobić dla nas nowe zimowe lampiony. Crowley’owi by się spodobały, bo dla mnie z wiewiórką, a dla ciebie – z łosiem.

Sam zakrztusił się kawą.


End file.
